1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head. More specifically, the present invention relates to a substantially square or substantially rectangular golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,780,625 to Mattern discloses a club head with a rear portion composed of a light-weight metal, such as magnesium. U.S. Pat. No. 1,638,916 to Butchart discloses a golf club with a balancing member composed of persimmon or a similar wood material, and a shell-like body composed of aluminum attached to the balancing member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,507 to Nunziato discloses a cube-like club head to provide a rectangular face.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,336,405 to Kent discloses a golf club with a trapezoidal shaped club head.
U.S. Pat. No. D226431 to Baker discloses a design for a club head with a greater rear-wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,888 to Springer et al., discloses a putter head with a rectangular shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,755 to Hodge discloses a putter with a triangular-like shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,514 discloses a putter with a club head shaped like a ring.
U.S. Pat. No. D179002 to Hoffmeister discloses a design for a club head with a circular face and an elongated body.